Sadness
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste "El dolor es necesario, pero el sufrimiento es opcional..."


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son 10% propiedad de Bisco Hatori, solo soy creadora de la trama, me inspiré un poco con la canción de Adele "Someone like you" Por si quieres escucharla. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el puro mero placer de lectura y escritura, más la de escritura.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Era algo tarde; sabía que en cualquier momento él vendría personalmente; pero no estaba completamente preparada para verlo. Aún no. Me había enterado por terceras personas que él uniría su vida a la de alguien más para siempre. Y ese alguien, por supuesto que no era yo. No, ¿Cómo podría serlo si no alcanzo el estándar en su vida?

Suspiré. Miré de nuevo el bello paisaje que se encontraba frente a la vista de mi hogar. Reí con tristeza, y pensar que en años pasados ambos nos queríamos pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ello.

Llegó el momento; a lo lejos pude divisar el coche que suponía era de él. Mis nervios comenzaron a traicionarme, mis manos empezaron a sudar más de lo debido, mi ritmo cardiaco aumento y comencé a sentir un ligero temblor en mis labios. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? Negué con la cabeza; comencé a sentir lágrimas en los ojos. No. No debía de llorar, debía de mostrarle que estaba feliz por él, por ella… por _ellos_. Aquel elegante coche se detuvo precisamente en la entrada de mi humilde casa. Aun lo observaba desde el segundo piso de la misma, y logre ver desde las alturas como el chofer, salía del coche y abría la puerta trasera para dejar bajar a su amo. Mi respiración se detuvo por completo.

O por Dios.

Mátame ahora mismo y ahórrame el dolor y sufrimiento de verlo de nuevo.

Divisé como aquel hombre de cabellos canosos hacía una ligera reverencia y del coche lujoso, salía el cuerpo de él. Al parecer el paso del tiempo había beneficiado a su cuerpo; al menos eso parecía; él camino lentamente hacía la entrada de mi casa y espere.

Sonó el timbre de mi casa.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar. ¿Debía de fingir que no estaba? ¿Ignorar aquel llamado? ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Tenía que enfrentar la realidad una vez más… sola.

Me dirigí con extremada parsimonia hacía la puerta de bienvenida, quería realmente que en el trayecto fuera el fin del mundo o el universo decidiera tragarme para no verle; pero al momento de llegar frente a esa puerta café, descubrí que no se podía evitar lo inevitable.

Inhale aire fuertemente; después exhale todo el aire tratando de vaciar mi cabeza de todos esos pensamientos agobiantes. Era el momento de enfrentarlo una última vez. Tenía que enfrentarlo, debía de hacerlo.

-Buenas tardes se encuentra…- su voz quedo impregnada en el ambiente. Había madurado tanto.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos. No pude evitarlo y lo observé cuidadosamente. Se veía tan bien, al parecer tenía razón y el tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo con él. Su cabello seguía siendo de ese increíble y brillante color rubio; su piel era la misma piel blanquecina que recordaba en aquellos años de instituto; su cuerpo, era el de ya un hombre maduro, bien conservado y cuidado, su boca la misma boca fina y delgada; sus ojos… Aquellos bellos orbes violetas que siempre eran expresivos y mostraban sus sentimientos… Estaban algo apagados.

Suspiro. Sonrió débilmente y un ligero brillo desconocido para mi se poso en aquellos tristes ojos.

-¿Haruhi?- preguntó con voz suave.

Solo me limite a asentir. No podía hablar ya que su belleza había superado mis expectativas. Al notarlo algo incomodo en la entrada me golpeé mentalmente.

-¿Q-Quieres pasa?- pregunté

-Claro.- murmuró.

Entramos a la casa y lo conduje a lo que era la sala. Se sentó después de que yo tomará asiento y ambos quedamos de nuevo en un incomodo silencio. Yo miraba fijamente mis manos mientras nerviosa jugaba con mis dedos. ¿Quién tendría la palabra primero?

-Que bonita casa tienes, Haruhi.- comentó.

-Oh gracias.- murmuré levantando mi vista y topándome con su rostro completamente lleno de admiración, observando detalladamente la casa.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunté.

-Oh no.- dijo sonriendo.- Así estoy bien. Vengo rápido… Además, bueno… tengo cosas que hacer.- murmuró algo abatido.

-Oh…-murmuré decepcionada.

-Y dime Haruhi… ¿Cómo te va?- preguntó como no queriendo la cosa.- ¿qué ha sido de ti durante estos cuatro años? Una vez terminados tus estudios en la escuela no supimos nada de ti.- respondió algo nervioso.

-Bueno…-murmuré mirando mis manos, aun nerviosa.- Ahora soy abogada.

-Cumpliste tu sueño.- murmuró feliz.- Me alegra por ti.

-Si…- contesté.- Soy abogada y bueno, como ya lo notaste vivo sola; mi padre sigue viviendo en aquel pequeño departamento que teníamos y algunas veces lo voy a ver; volví a tener contacto con los hermanos Hitachiin y algunas veces con kyouya Sempai.

-Ah…Me parece, bien, creo.- contestó algo incomodo.- ¿Mantienes comunicación frecuente con Hikaru y Kaouru?- preguntó.

-Bueno…-murmuré y lo miré a los ojos. Noté que estaba incomodo hablando de eso. Era mejor no abrir heridas viejas.- No mucho, mi trabajo me mantiene algo alejada de las amistades, además ellos también tienen su vida.- contesté.

-Claro… Como todos.- murmuró desviando la vista.

-Si…

Y una vez más, en el tiempo que tenía ahí, nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Por qué parecíamos estudiantes de secundaria? Ninguno de los dos hacía contacto visual, ambos –por lo poco que pude notar de él.- estábamos nerviosos; teníamos inquietudes, preguntas, muchas cosas por decir, otras por cuales ocultar. Deseé con todo mi corazón que ese momento quedará completamente congelado en el tiempo y que jamás avanzará, que las cosas quedarán así como estaban y olvidáramos lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

¿Era mucho pedir? Miré mi manos, y me armé de valor, sabía que; por más doloroso que fuera debía de enfrentar la situación.

-Y dime Tamaki Sempai… ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-Ya no soy tu Sempai Haruhi.- dijo con tono melancólico. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca extraña.- Bueno… Verás… No sé si ya lo sabes, pero… como sea, quería venir yo mismo…. Decirte que… pues… pasa el tiempo, tú sabes…

-Dilo ya.- contesté algo molesta.

-Me voy a unir en matrimonio con una mujer.- soltó.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Él a toda costa evitaba mi mirada y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Casarse? ¿Porque me sorprendía? Ya me lo había dicho Kaoru, y aún así de nuevo me tomo por sorpresa, sentí mis ojos arder, oh no. No debía de llorar, no aún.

-Fe-Felicidades Sem… Tamaki- contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tú lo crees?- dijo mirándome después de ese largo momento.

Dios. Sus ojos estaban tristes. De verdad que podía observar en su mirada violácea que no estaba nada alegre con esa situación de la boda. ¿Por qué hacerlo Tamaki? Si no la amas ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala y se feliz conmigo! No… Eso es egoísta de mi parte ¿Verdad? Jamás en esta vida podré ser feliz… Ni aunque sea por unos segundos.

-Pues… Cl-Claro ¿P-Porque no?- tartamudeé.

-Pues…-bajo la mirada y jugó con sus manos.- Yo no lo creo así Haruhi.- confeso.

Quedé impactada más, si se podía. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la boda. Entonces… ¿Por qué casarte?

-Mi abuela.- respondió a mi pregunta mental.- Mi abuela había planeado todo mucho antes de que yo tuviera noción de esto.- contestó.- Cuando finalicé la escuela aquí, ella decidió hacerse cargo de mi, en cierto sentido, llevándome con ella a Francia; ahí bueno, terminé la universidad y me dediqué a la empresa de la familia. Ella unos meses después me presentó a mi prometida.

-Oh…

-Al principio me negué…-comentó.- Pero la abuela sabe como controlarme. -sonrió con tristeza.- Mi madre en ese entonces estaba enferma, y viviendo cerca de nosotros, me dijo "si te casas con esta linda señorita y mantienes en alto el apellido Suou, podrás ver a tu madre…"

-Tama…

-Por su puesto que acepté.- ignoró mi llamado.- Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a mi madre, que pagar cualquier precio, por mi estaba bien.- me miró y sonrió con resignación. Ella se llama Eclair Tonerre; ella es una chica de familia importante allá en Francia; y pues… La unión… mantener el nombre de mi familia en alto…

-¡Tamaki!- le grité molesta por completo.

Me miró anonadado; para ese entonces yo me encontraba de pie, frente a él, al borde del llanto y al borde de la ira ¡esa mujer! ¡Como la odie desde el primer día que la conocí! Por culpa de ella, el hombre al que amaba con toda mi vida estaba sufriendo y yo… no podía hacer nada. ¡Nada!

-Si no eres feliz ¡déjala!- le dije alzando la voz.- ¡Déjala! ¿No ves el daño que te haces? ¿Qué el haces a ella?

-A ella no le importa….-murmuró

-¡Aun así!- grité. Escuche unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.- Estas destruyendo tu vida.- Oh, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.- Estas… estas desperdiciando la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien a quien ames…

-No puedo Haruhi.- se levanto y me miró directamente a los ojos, después su mano delicadamente limpio una lagrima traicionera de mi rostro.- Siempre me pareciste muy bella, Haruhi; siempre… Pero así son las cosas.- acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos.- No se puede hacer nada contra ello.

-Pero…-abrí mis ojos y lo miré, le rogué con la mirada a que terminara con aquello. Él solo sonrió. Estúpido hombre. Así me hacía sentir peor.- Te quiero.- murmuró

-Tama…

Dejó una tarjeta sobre una de las mesitas laterales de la sala y salió rápidamente de la casa. Dejándome en medio de la sala completamente pasmada. ¿Qué que eso? ¿Una declaración? ¿Una despedida? ¿Qué?

Me acerqué a la ventana y observé como subía a su elegante coche. Me miró a través de la venta y se despidió de mí, siempre con una sonrisa triste. Solo me limite a mirarlo, no estaba en las condiciones para corresponderle el gesto. Él lo entendió a la perfección. Observé como aquel coche poco a poco regresaba por el mismo camino empedrado dirección hacía la ciudad. Se había ido.

Una vez que fui consciente de ello, lloré como jamás en mi vida había llorado. Creo que inclusive lloré más que en la muerte de mi madre, más que muchas otras veces. Mi fuerza comenzaba a abandonarme dejándome sola y desprotegida, pidiendo a gritos que alguien me salvará de esta desesperante situación.

Giré mi cabeza hacía la mesita donde él había depositado la tarjeta y la tomé entre mis manos. Vaya… Sería una fiesta algo ostentosa. Yo no encajaba en ese tipo de ambientes. Sin más remedio, sabiendo lo que había adentro de esa tarjeta la abrí y leí su contenido. Una vez más lloré.

-Está cordialmente invitado a la boda de Eclair Tonerre y Tamaki Suou…-murmuré, dejé que la tarjeta se resbalará entre mis dedos y aun llorando murmuré con fuerza esperando que Dios y la vida lo regresaran a mi.- Tamaki…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mi cabello no tiene remedio.- murmuré.

-Se ve lindo señorita.- contestó una de las mucamas gemelas de Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Si, le queda el corte y el vestido ni se diga señorita Fujioka.- contestó su otra gemela.

-Gr-Gracias.- murmuré.

-Le dejamos señorita…Cualquier cosa, llámenos.

Asentí con la cabeza y ellas se retiraron.

Me miré por un largo tiempo en aquel espejo completo. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Con un vestido… con maquillaje, con todos estos sentimientos? ¿Porque me estaba mostrando hipócritamente si no estaba _feliz_ por su boda?

El vestido azul celeste que traía puesto debía de admitir que se veía muy bien, hacía resaltar mi delgada y menuda figura; mi cabello corto estaba planchado y las puntas ligeramente onduladas haciendo que tuviera un efecto sencillo y agradable a la vez, el maquillaje era sencillo nada presuntuoso y nada desagradable, simplemente perfecto con mi forma de ser, las zapatillas… Todo estaba bien; menos la mujer que se encontraba emperifollada frente a ese espejo.

A decir verdad me sentía miserable; terrible, quería morirme es como si asistiera a mi propio funeral. De hecho, creo que un vestido negro quedaría mejor que este azul celeste.

-Será mejor que no vaya…-murmuré.

-Tienes que ir.- dijo una voz tras de mi.

Suspiré. Él tenía razón. Tamaki se había tomado la molestia de buscarme y entregarme personalmente esa invitación.

-Pero no quiero ir.- me quejé.

-¿Qué pensará él si no vas?- preguntó.

-Me importa un carajo lo que piense.- conteste molesta.- no quiero ir, no quiero presenciar aquello.

-Haruhi…-murmuró mi padre.- tienes que ir; él te invitó, no sabes como se siente él en estos momentos.- dijo acercándose a mi y mirando mi rostro.- Quizás no eres la única que se siente miserable, hija, hazlo por él.

-Papá…-dije con voz quebrada.- Me estas pidiendo un imposible.

El sonrió. Su sonrisa ya era vieja; todo él ya era viejo, pero más sin embargo se mostraba joven y fuerte frente a mí. Me abrazó tiernamente y beso la coronilla de mi cabeza. Me miró y limpio aquella lagrima traicionera rodando por mi pómulo izquierdo.

-Yo estaré contigo cariño.

-Gracias papá.-contesté.

-_Señorita y señor Fujioka.-_ dijo una de las mucamas a través de la puerta.- _Los señores les están esperando_.-murmuró

-Gracias, ya vamos.- contestó papá. Me miró y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.- ¿Lista?

-No.- contesté

-Vamos.

-Claro.- dije derrotada.

El camino hacía la ceremonia fue una soberana tortura, Hikaru trato de animarme un poco y hacerme ver que así por fin podría terminar aquel ciclo que en mi vida de estudiante no fui capaz de cerrar, Kaouru por su lado me trataba de hacer reír para que olvidará la situación, y mi padre definitivamente les decía que se callaran.

Al llegar pude divisar a través de la ventana los cientos de personas que asistían a la boda de Tamaki; amigos, empresarios, desconocidos y gente del extranjero. Podía ver bien formados los coches de aquella gente rica y creída presenciando el "mejor" momento de dos personas.

Que fraude.

-Haruhi…-hablo Hikaru.- Si quieres podemos regresar y después le pediremos una disculpa a Tama…

-No esta bien.- lo interrumpí tomando valor.- Es hora de terminar con esto.

-¿Segura?- preguntaron los tres preocupados.

-Si.- sonreí.

.

.

.

-Queridos hermanos… Estamos presentes aquí, en la casa del Señor para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos personas…

Y ahí estaba yo, en primera fila –para el colmo- observando como el hombre de mi vida; al hombre que amé en secreto e ingenuamente desde la escuela se estaba casando con una completa extraña que, para variar no amaba ni sentía nada en lo más mínimo por ella.

¿Por qué estaba sufriendo de esta manera?

Todos a nuestro alrededor estaban conmocionados, llenos de una extraña aura de felicidad, alegría y amor. Pero en el altar; había dos personas que no concordaban con aquellos sentimientos. Mi vista vago por la grande y arreglada iglesia, hasta que desafortunadamente me tope con la mirada acusadora de la abuela de Tamaki. Me miró con desdén y sonrió victoriosa.

Lo sabía, ella sabía los sentimientos de Tamaki y quizás los míos. Y por eso sonreía de esa manera. Dios perdóname por estos pensamientos asesinos que tengo contra la abuela de Tamaki.

La ceremonia era lenta y aburrida, no soportaba estar ni un solo minuto en aquella iglesia, pero me esforzaba, vaya que lo hacía; deseaba con toda mi vida que terminará pero a la vez, quería que jamás lo hiciera. ¿Ilógico no?

-Eclair Tonerre- anunció el padre.- ¿Aceptas a Suou Tamaki, para amarlo, respetarlo y apoyarlo por el resto de tus días en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.- contesto segura.

-Suou Tamaki.- continúo el padre.- ¿Aceptas a Eclair Tonerre, para amarla, respetarla y apoyarla por el resto de tus días en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, y giro su cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"_Oh, no; o me hagas esto Tamaki, no lo hagas"_

Me miró esperando una señal. Algo para proceder o abortar. Mi padre me tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza dándome ánimos que no tenía.

No tuve otra opción más que sonreírle.

El se giró decepcionado y en un apenas audible susurró contesto.

-Si acepto.

Luego el padre miro a la audiencia y hablo con voz firme:

-¿Hay alguien aquí que se oponga a la felicidad de estas dos personas? Que hable ahora o callé ara siempre.

"_Hablé ahora o callé para siempre…"_ repetí en mi mente.

Inconscientemente miré a mí alrededor. La mayoría de mis conocidos me miraban fijamente, desde Honey Sempai, Takashi, Los hermanos hitachiin, mi padre, la abuela de Tamaki, esas familias que me conocía y hasta el mismo Tamaki me observo por segundos. Bajé la mirada en señal de que yo no tenía nada que decir.

Todos suspiraron al unisón; estaban derrotados y decepcionados. Al igual que yo.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Sabes Haruhi?- hablo Tamaki Sempai.<em>

_-¿Qué sucede Sempai?-pregunté curiosa._

_-El amor duele, muchas veces lastima, pero la mayoría de ellas duele.- cometo.- Duele por el simple hecho de sufrir por una persona que amamos, pero ¿sabes algo hija?- dijo con cierto tono de dulzura mirándome a los ojos.- Uno mismo decide si sufre o solo le Duele aquella situación. Nosotros mismos somos dueños de si queremos dolor o Sufrimiento._

_-Sempai…_

_-El dolor es necesario, pero el sufrimiento, ese es opcional._

_-Sempai, que palabras tan llegadoras.- dije entre burla y respeto.- no conocía esa faceta tuya Sempai._

_-Bueno, alguna vez tendrías que verla.- respondió con una sonrisa que me robo el aliento.- Porque tarde o temprano… Pasaremos por eso._

_-Sempai…-murmuré, pero él ya se había ido dejándome sola en el tercer salón de música._

* * *

><p>-¡Vivan los novios!<p>

-¡felicidades!

-¡Prosperidad y alegría!

Eran los gritos de "felicidad" que la gente a su alrededor les daba. Yo solo me limitaba a mirar sin ánimos aquella escena bizarra para mi mente.

-¿Nos vamos Haruhi?- preguntó papá

-Si… Vámonos.- contesté.

Nos despedimos de todos los chicos del ahora disuelto Club y comenzamos a alejarnos de aquel horrible lugar. Pero a lo lejos escuche como su voz me llamaba; nos detuvimos, mi padre nunca soltó mi mano hasta que él nos alcanzó y nos miro a ambos.

-Señor Fujioka.- saludo con el aliento entre cortado.

-Tamaki.- saludo papá con la cabeza.- Felicidades.

-Eh… Gracias, supongo.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Podría hablar con Haruhi?

-Claro.- papá me beso la mano y se alejo un poco para darnos privacidad.

-Haruhi… Yo…

-Felicidades Tamaki.- contesté tratado de tragarme aquel dolor.- espero seas feliz con ella. O al menos intentes serlo. Mereces algo mejor.

-Haruhi…

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver.- conteste mirando el suelo, pero era momento de cerrar todo.- Pero; yo… yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti.

-Ha...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. El trato de acercarse a mi, pero yo le alejé.

-Inclusive ahora…-murmuré.- Pero como tu lo mencionaste; no se puede hacer nada con respecto a al vida y las situaciones.- sonreí con nostalgia.- Recuerdo que me dijiste que el dolor es necesario, pero no el sufrimiento. Bueno, pues ahora tengo un dolor inmenso pero prometo no sufrir.

-Haruhi…-murmuró.

-Lo siento Sempai.- me limpie las lagrimas y le mire tratando de sonreírle.- Pero así son las cosas- le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé.- Que seas feliz, jamás te olvidaré.

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar, pude escuchar como él susurraba con tristeza y dolor:

-También estoy enamorado de ti… jamás dejaré de estarlo. Se feliz.

Después fue seguido por sus pasos alejarse para siempre de mi, y de mi vida.

Jamás me olvides; no olvides los momentos que tuvimos; aquellas pláticas, alegrías, tristezas y vergüenzas que pasamos juntos, porque sé que jamás en la vida encontraré a alguien como tú. No te deseo el mal, solo espero que seas feliz y trates de vivir una vida plena.

No te preocupes por mí, que yo estaré bien.

Solo recuerda que…

El dolor es necesario, pero el sufrimiento es opcional.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este Pequeño One shot, debo decir que me sieno orgullosa de él, hacía tiempo deje de escribir y bueno... eh regresado. Una enorme disculpa por dejar abandonadas las historias; pero había perdido el interes en seguir con esto.<em>

_Como sea, eh regresado, y vengo recargada y con ideas nuevas. Hay proyectos en proceso y otros comenzaran, espero que todos ellos sean bien recibidos._

_¿Fue bue¿no, regular malo o nefasto? Dejamelo en un review, comentarios, objeciones, mentadas de madre, tomatazos, criticas, igual por Review._

_Bueno, creo que no tengo algo más que decir, y si es así, pues ni modo,no me acuerdo._

_Andyy'_


End file.
